deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans vs Geno
TheDinosaur64= Death Battle Sans vs Geno cover-0.png|'TheDinosaur64' What-if Death Battle Geno vs. Sans.jpg|'Venage237' Geno vs Sans.png|'Jugboy' Sans vs Geno.PNG|ZDogg S Geno vs Sans Gog.png|Gogeta46power Description I serve a higher authority. Undertale vs Super Mario RPG. Which of this well known blue characters from there series will win? Sans vs Geno! Introduction DJ: '''I freaking love RPG's! '''Specter: Amen on that. An RPG always has a good story, great gameplay, and that one character everyone loves. Specter: '''Sans, the wise-cracking Skeleton from Undertale And my good buddy. '''DJ: '''And Geno, the warrior from Star Road! '''Specter: '''I'm Specter and his DJ! '''DJ: '''And we're going to look at there weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Sans '''DJ: Long long ago there was a time where Human's and Monster lived together in peace. Everything seems to be peaceful right? Specter: Well one day a war broke out between the two races, and despite it being Humans vs MONSTERS the humans won in the end. How the hell does that work? DJ: The remaining few monsters that survived were sealed in an underground Mountain from a magic spell. Though some monsters were fine with where they lived, the King was not. Specter: Asgore Dreemurr wanted to claim the souls of seven Humans in order to break the seal so the monsters can be free again. And like any King in fiction, he had his soldiers to help him. Undyne a fish warrior, Papyrus the Skeleton, and his big brother, Sans. DJ: Yes Sans is the big brother somehow... Specter: Sans was ordered to find and kill any human in his sights. However, upon finding a random door in the middle of the forest, and telling knock-knock jokes to the Lady who was on the other side, Sans was requested by her to spare any human he see's. So he decided to do just that. And boy would that come back to bite him. DJ: One day a child fell into the Mountain and slowly became possessed by a demon child named Chara. Specter: Ughhh I really hate her. Chara went on a genocide rampage and killed every monster in her sights. DJ: And before people ask. Yes we know the child gender is not known but most people call Chara female. So we're going to call Chara a girl, ok? Specter: Yeah well after killing Sans brother Papyrus, Sans was pretty p***ed. So after killing every monster in the underground, Sans waited for Chara in the Castle hallway. DJ: Now despite Sans lazy and somewhat carefree personality. Sans is a force to be reckoned with. Specter: That's right. Sans is armed with Gaster Blasters. Skeletal dragon-like heads that fire a powerful beam, and can come in different sizes. He can also use a large number of Bones to attack his foes. Teleportation, and telekinesis... DJ: Well kinda. Telekinesis is a power that lets people move stuff with the power of there mind. Sans can only grab a person's soul turning it blue, and can move it around. He uses this skill to slam his foe's into walls and the floor. Specter: But the real deadly thing about his powers is they have a poison effect on them. All of Sans attacks do one damage. BUT if your hit the poison will deal more damage. DJ: This is his Karmic Retribution. The more sins a person has committed, the more damage it will do. So wait if his fighting like an Aggron or something, Sans is screwed? Specter: Yeah... Sans also can dodge attacks from Chara. Which in all honesty is just a child swinging a knife. But Sans is quite hard to hit. He killed a monster called Flowey, and despite the name is quite strong. He actually made Chara get nervous during their fight with him, and he nearly killed her, but he was killed in his sleep. DJ: Right Sans himself is well not very strong in terms of durability. As he only has one HP. So if he even gets hit once, his good as dead. He can even get tired in battle and fall asleep in battle. Specter: However you have to get a good hit before Sans kills you. You do not want to pick a bone with this Skeleton. DJ: Ughh really? It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL. Geno DJ: It was a normal day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Peach were enjoying the time together. Specter: Bowser kidnapping Peach and Mario rushing in to save her and beat Bowser. All was well in good until a strange Earthquake happened. DJ: After Mario beat Bowser, a Giant sword the size of a skyscraper came crashing down on Bowser's Castle. But it also destroyed Star road. A place where wishes become stars. Specter: This was the work of an evil group called the Smithy Gang. Who wanted to cover the world with weapons, and rule it all. DJ: After the Star road was destroyed, the stars sent a warrior to find the missing Star pieces, and repair Star road. However, this hero needed a real body in order to find the Star pieces. Specter: So instead of choosing something like a Dragon or a Giant, it possessed a Wooden doll..... yeah what a poor choice. DJ: Well not really. I mean taking control of a Doll that shot Mario with enough force to slam him into a wall and knock out him cold with a single shot sounds like a smart choice to me. Specter: Hmmm fair enough. Anyway, after possessing the Doll, the Pinocchio star guy thing wondered into the Forest Maze to find one the Star pieces. Upon getting there he encountered Bowyer and Bow monster? Well whatever it was, it had one of the Star pieces. DJ: The Doll fought Bowyer, and was nearly about to get hit. Until Mario jumped on the arrow and saved him. Specter: He then joined Mario to help repair Star road, and stop Smithy. This warrior was named, uhhh Heart Music note Exclamation point Question mark? But that was way to hard to say, so he went by the name of the doll, Geno. DJ: Despite being a Doll, Geno is armed with many different types of weapons. Specter: He has Rocket punching rockets. Finger shots fired from the tip of his fingers. A Hand Gun that's fired from the palm of his hand. A Double punch where he fires both of his arms like rockets. A Hand cannon that comes from his elbow. And a Star gun which fires well Stars. DJ: Geno is also armed with his Special moves. Like Geno Beam which fires a powerful beam. Geno Boost with boosts Attack, and Defense. And his deadlier move, Geno Whirl, an attack where Geno throws a disk of bright light with can deal 9,999 damage. Specter: Holy S***! Talk about overkill. This move was able to take down the likes of Exor and Yaridovich with no problem. But his also armed with Geno Blast and all area attack where he causes multiple multi-colored blasts to fall from the sky. DJ: And his last attack, the Geno..Flash.... allows Geno to transform into a cannon and fire a blast resembling a sun expanding over the area. Man, these attacks could use better names. Specter: Geno has done some pretty amazing things. His fought Sorcerers, Thugs, Smithy's entire army, Dragons, Warriors, and higher beings like Culex. DJ: He's fast enough to dodge lightning magic attacks, and he even found all the Star pieces, and repaired the Star road to its normal state. Specter: Man this guy sounds unstoppable. But you be wrong. DJ: Geno lacks HP and good Defense, and is something of a Glass cannon. Also, all of his Special moves take time to charge before there used, leaving Geno wide open to attack. Specter: Even so Geno managed to do a lot of insane things, despite being a child's toy. I serve...a higher authority... Intermission Battle Results |-| Sharaku Jr.= Sans_VS_Geno_Final_For_Real_This_Time_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.1) Sans_VS_Geno_Final_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.2) Geno vs Sans Gog.png|Gogeta46power GenoVsSans.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Sans VS Geno is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr. It features Geno from the Mario metaseries and Sans from the Undertale metaseries. It is Sharaku's first bonus episode, and the second appearance of Sans. Description Two strong, fast, laser-shooting, weak defensed guys duke it out in a Death Battle! (god, I need a better description) Interlude Invader - Theme of Death Battle! Wiz: When you are trying to fight an evil powerful being, you are gonna need some backup. Boomstick: And when that day comes, these two blue guys will have your back. Sans, the lazybone skeleton from Undertale. Wiz: And Geno, the living doll warrior from Super Mario RPG. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Boomstick: Yeah, a BONUS EPISODE!! Death Battle doors close and open for Sans' analysis Sans Nye He He! - Undertale Wiz: The land of the Underground has a ton of strange and, honestly pretty cool monsters. From talking goats, to lance-wielding fish. Boomstick: But visit one area called Snowdin, and you'll find two...skeletons. Papyrus, and his lazy brother, Sans. Wiz: The only problem with our explanation is that....well...we don't know where either Sans or Papyrus came fro- Boomstick: SANS IS NESS! Hah, just kidding. Wiz: I sure hope you are, because Ness beat Sans, and would that mean he beat himself? No, because Sans is Ness is a STUPID THEORY. While Sans' origin is basically unknown, we do know about what he does in Undertale. There are three routes you can take in Undertale. One, where you spare every monster you fight, one where you kill some monsters but not all, and one where you go psycho and murder every monster in the Underground, including Papyrus. Boomstick: As you presume, he gets pretty pissed if you kill every monster. But if you kill only some, he will say different things. He's kind of a dick about it if you kill multiple monsters. But, hey. You killed them sooo... Wiz: Sans is generally a laid-back kinda guy. He is pretty lazy, and frequently falls asleep on the job. He plays a trombone, and rides a red tricycle and can pedal fast enough to keep up with a car. And then there's his signature trait. He can break the fourth- Music scratches like a record and stops. Sans: hey guys. sans. - Undertale Boomstick: No. Nonononononono. Not another fourth wall breaker!! Deadpool was enough! Deadpool: Someone call me? Boomstick: SONOVA BITCH! GET OUTTA HERE! Deadpool: Awww fine, but I know you'll miss me. Boomstick: NOW!! Deadpool walks out of the booth. Wiz: So, tell us about yourself, Sans. Buuut, sorry to say, this won't really be a regular thing. You are really just a guest. Sorry. Sans: it's all good. sooo, yeah, if you kill every monster in the underground, i will get understandably pissed. Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans - Undertale Boomstick: Sans' main way of attacking is using telekinesis and large bone patterns. He's also got Gaster-Blasters, large white goat skulls that shoot laser beams out of their mouths. He even uses his telekinesis to throw his opponent around. Wiz: Sans' attacks also contain a status effect, called KR. This is a poison effect that lasts for quite some time, chipping away at the opponent's life. Sans: i got this. contrary to popular belief, my KR isn't based off of sins. it's just poison. Boomstick: Sans is incredibly quick, and is even capable of Teleportation. But what's a Death Battle episode without some math, right? Wiz: Sans is fast enough to dodge knife swings, and almost everything Frisk attacks him with. At least until he gets tired...and leaves him open for attack.. Sans: average swings of a knife are around 26 to 30 miles per hour. meaning i must have been able to react to that and move even faster. Boomstick: That's neat and all, but FUCKING TELEPORTATION! And, on top of that, Sans reacts faster than Frisk, who was able to dodge lightning. Lightning is around 200,000 to 240,000 miles per hour! Everyone can dodge lightning nowadays. Mega Man, Frisk, Ness...wait....OH MY GOD NESS VS FRISK CONFIRM-''' Sharaku Jr.: But I don't want to do that matchup. '''Boomstick: Oh...ok, nevermind. Wiz: Anyway, Sans is a formidable opponent, with or without his KR. But he's not perfect. Not by a long shot. Uh, no offense. Sans: none taken. yeah, i am not a perfect fighter. i am pretty lazy and when i do my job, i usually start to sleep. also, there's the fact that i only have a single point of hp. just....one. meaning that you only need to land a single hit to kill me. but the fact that i can dodge so fast makes that unlikely. Wiz: But even worse, is the fact that Sans' attacks have a strain on his body, making him tire out if you last long enough. In battle, Sans will slowly begin to sweat more and more until he falls asleep. Boomstick: And that will leave him open for an attack, killing him. Wiz: Still, even with his faults, Sans sure is one hell of a skeleton. Sans: hey thanks. if i'm still alive, i'll come see you during the post analysis. Now roll my analysis closing video! Wiz: Fine. Death Battle doors close and open for Geno's analysis Geno Super Pipe House - Super Mario RPG Wiz: It was just a regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was out for a Picnic when the sky turned black and stormy. Suddenly, a flying clown cart captured Peach and stole her away. Bowser had kidnapped her.....again. (Silence..) Boomstick: What? We told you it was a regular day! Naturally, Mr. Video Game himself, Mario wasn't far behind. So, Mario stormed Bowser's Castle and absolutely, no question about it, kicked his ass. Again. Wiz: Everything was going pretty good. Until.. Bowser's Castle (First Time) - Super Mario RPG Boomstick: ..A gigantic ass LIVING sword named Exor shot down from the sky, impaling itself in Bowser's castle! Wiz: This not only sent Mario flying out of the castle, and separated from Peach, but it also destroyed the Star Road. The Star Road is a place where wishes become stars. And it was shattered, and needed Seven Star Pieces to restore it. This was all thanks to the Smithy Gang. They wished to cover the world with weapons.. Boomstick: ..Wow that is a really stupid motive. Wiz:......they also wanted to take over the world. Boomstick: Oh..ok, much better. But the one only known as "the Higher Authority" from the Star Road sent their greatest warrior to deal with the threat. And his name was...♡♪!?.....HOW IN THE EVERLASTING FUCK DO YOU PRONOUNCE THAT?! Wiz: Doesn't matter. Anyways, during the events of Super Mario RPG, Mario and Mallow (long story, play the game) stay at the local inn in Rose Town. Mario plays with the innkeeper's son, a boy named Gaz. Boomstick: So, Mario and the kid start playing with dolls, more specifically, dolls of Mario, Peach and Bowser. But then, the kid brings out his favorite doll, and supposedly "most powerful" one, Geno. And........SOMEHOW.....SOMEWAY.....THIS DOLL KNOCKS OUT FUCKING.....MARIO.....IN A SINGLE FUCKING PUNCH!! Yeah, A DOLL!! How asinine is that?! Fight Against Monsters - Super Mario RPG Wiz: And we're already doing some math. Mario has survived a blast in Mario Power Tennis that was enormous. And he was fine! So, in order to knock out Mario, the doll had to exert a force of more than 2.4 megatons, as we calculated in Mario VS Sonic (2018). Boomstick: Well, late in the night, while everyone is sleeping, remember that Star Warrior from earlier? Yeah, well, he finds the Geno doll and basically possesses it. Later, in the morning, Mario and Mallow follow the doll's trail. Wiz: They eventually find the doll fighting a bow like guy called Bowyer. Not Bowser..Bowyer. Mario and Mallow help the doll defeat him, and the doll, now going by the doll's name, Geno, decides to help Mario out. Fight Against An Armed Boss - Super Mario RPG Boomstick: Geno is a master at hand to hand combat. But Geno is an incredibly versatile fighter. He can shoot his fingers off like rockets, fire his hands like Android 16's rocket punch, and he has FOUR GUNS! One in each hand, and one in each elbow. Man, this guy's packin' a lot of firepower! Wiz: When Geno attacks, he can sometimes time attacks right for things called "Timed Hits", and that will make his attacks do more damage. He can also use Timed Hits to reduce damage done to him. Geno can also fire star-shaped energy blasts out from his guns. But Geno doesn't only have that to attack with. He has various special attacks, most involving his Hand or Elbow Guns. He's got a few tricks up his sleeves. Boomstick: Wiz, he doesn't have sleeves. Wiz: N-no, it's a figure of speech..whatever. His first Special Attack is the Geno Beam. A large laser that gets stronger the more Geno charges it up, with levels of one through three, represented by red stars above his head. Boomstick: Geno Boost...well...boosts his attack and defense, helping out his not so good defense stats; we'll talk more about that later. Geno Blast (god that needs a better name) summons a bunch of light beams down from the sky, doing massive damage. Wiz: And, Geno's more deadly special attacks are super...deadly. No duh. Geno Flash, is where he transforms into a cannon, and fires a large fiery blast that slowly grows and incinerates nearly everything in his path. And, his last attack, the Geno Whirl- Boomstick: -OKAY, LET'S TALK ABOUT THESE ATTACK NAMES! Geno Beam? That's fine, but Geno Blast for an attack that summons beams from the sky?! Couldn't they come up with something else?! Like Geno....uhhh....Wiz? Proceed. Wiz: Hah...anyways..Geno Whirl is when Geno creates a disk of light in the palm of his hand, and throws it at his opponent. But, if Geno uses timed hits, the Geno Whirl can do an insane amount of damage..9,999 points of damage!! Boomstick: Holy shit! NOW THAT'S A LOT OF DAMAGE!! Wiz: Yeah, no duh. This attack was strong enough to one-shot the likes of Exor with ease. With his impressive abilities, it's no wonder Geno has done some pretty amazing stuff. As we mentioned before, he was able to knock out Mario in a single punch, meaning his fist had to exert a force of over 2.4 MEGATONS of force! Boomstick: Also, Geno is stated to be faster than Mario! Mario was able to maneuver efficiently as a bolt of lightning. What is with fictional characters and being faster than lightning?! Mario was also fast enough to pilot the Star Diver, which was moving at speeds of Mach frickin' 375! That's 283,500 miles per hour! But wait! There's more. Mario is capable of reacting to Bowser's Koopa Car, which flew to the home planet to another nearby galaxy in a short amount of time! That's at the very least 3 MILLION TIMES LIGHT SPEED!! AND GENO'S FASTER THAN MARIO!! Damn....Geno was also able to take hits from Smithy, who could keep up with Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Mallow and Geno all at once. And Smithy destroyed a large part of an entire factory! Wiz: Geno is a pretty nice guy. He's heroic, and was quick to make friends with Mario and his friends. He's also pretty enthusiastic and an optimist. He's like your typical hero, always ready to protect the innocent and accept responsibility. He's incredibly smart too. He was able to figure out the villain Smithy's plan. But....don't think he's flawless. Because...he's not. Boomstick: Geno doesn't have great defenses (but that can be helped with Geno Boost), and he doesn't have very good HP stats. He's what you'd call a glass cannon. Also, most of his special moves take time to charge up, leaving Geno open for an attack. But, even with his problems, Geno is still able to be one of the strongest, and coolest Mario characters. Sharaku Jr.: OH ALSO GENO FOR SMASH ULTIMATE!! Death Battle doors close and open for the Pre-Battle. Note from Sharaku Hey guys, it's Sharaku. Sorry about the shortness of the analysises..analisi?? above. I only have one game for each character to go off of. But don't worry! The fight is gonna be really good! Oh, and in case your wondering, yes, the bios do meet the word requirement. Now get ready for an epic fight!! Pre-Battle Invader - Theme of Death Battle! Wiz: All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight! Snowdin Sans was having a normal day. He went over to Grillby's to get his daily dose of ketchup. He sat down at the counter with his brother, Papyrus. He had just finished work on a human detector. Papyrus was determined (no pun intended) to catch one, so he could finally join the Royal Guard. It was all he ever talked about. Sans: so, what? you just press the button and it tracks a human nearby? that's impressive. Papyrus: Nye he he! Precisely, my good bro! I got an unfinished prototype from Alphys, and with enough tinkering, it should work. This is my chance to catch a human! Sans: you could say it's......uh..actually, i don't have any puns for that one. Papyrus: About time! Now...let's see if this tracker really works! ''' Sans: pap, i don't think there are humans in the underground right n-... '''BEEEEEEP! Just then, the device had let out a noise, signifying that a human was nearby! Papyrus: You were saying? Sans: huh. i stand corrected. Papyrus: It says the human's right outside of Snowdin! I'ma go catch it! Wanna come with me, Sans? Sans: see, i would, but..i dunno...feelin' extra lazy today. Papyrus: Nye he he! I should've expected it from a lazybones like you! Sans: hey, nice pun. you saved me the work of making one myself. Papyrus: AAARRGH! Well, see you as soon as I catch the human! Papyrus then ran out of the restaurant, leaving Sans there. Sans sat on the counter there in silence for a few seconds. Then he spoke up. Sans: hey grillby. mind turning on the tv? Grillby: Sure thing, Sans. Grillby flicked on the tv just as an episode of JonTron was airing. It was the Pokemon Bootlegs episode. Jon had just started to play Pokemon Vietnamese Crystal when all of a sudden the episode was interrupted by an emergency brodcast! Sans: huh?? News Anchor: We interrupt this video to bring you some breaking news. In Snowdin, Papyrus the skeleton is fighting with a red human near the outskirts of Snowdin. Sans: oh crap. Sans quickly got up out of his seat at the bar and rushed out of the restaurant, busting out the door. Once he got outside, he jumped off of the main porch of the restaurant and landed on the snowy ground. He looked around frantically...the anchorman had said something about on the outskirts. Sans ran near the edge of town, where the welcome sign was. Sans was greeted by a large cloud of smoke and a few destroyed trees. When it dissipated, there was something amidst all of the rubble. It was...Papyrus' smoldering scarf. Sans realized this could only mean one thing. Papyrus...was dead. Sans ran over to it and dropped to his knees. Sans: papyrus....no...i should've gone with you! Sans' face turned from a sudden look of sadness..to anger...and then calm. He got up to see who the culprit was..it was a human in red clothing and blue overalls with a red cap with the letter "M" on it. Mario: Mama-mia. Usually Dry Bones don't go down that easy. He then turned to face Sans. Mario: Ah! There's another one-a! Sans: you...killed him....you....you...YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER! Mario was shocked by this seemingly harmless skeleton's outburst. Sans snapped his finger on his left hand, making a bone come from seemingly out of nowhere and it zoomed straight at Mario!!! Mario was about to get hit by it! But before it could reach him... ...in the blink of an eye, a wooden doll-like creature jumped in front of the bone and pointed a finger at the bone. The pointer finger let out a hiss of air and shot itself straight at the bone, snapping it clean in half! The bone fell to the ground in two pieces. The doll-like creature stood in front of Mario, his blue cape billowing in the wind. Him and Sans regarded each other. Mario opened his eyes and looked up at the doll. Mario: G-Geno! Mama Mia! Wow, it's-a been a long time! The two fist-bump. Geno: Heh. I come back to visit and you're already in some trouble. How's it been, Mario? Mario: Great! Geno: It's okay Mario, I'll deal with this. Geno turned to face Sans. Sans: you're his friend, huh? fine. i'll avenge papyrus. Geno: He's my friend. I won't let you hurt him. Let's do this. Geno's body began to glow with energy. Mario stepped back away from Sans and Geno as they began to battle. FIGHT!! The Wily Castle - Mega Man 2 Remix (Breis) Geno rushed at Sans and tried to hit him with a charging punch. Sans merely stepped out of the way to dodge it. Sans snapped his finger again and sent a bone flying towards Geno. Geno was hit by it, but managed to stay balanced and got ready to attack again. Sans waved his hand in the air. In a blue flash of light, a floating goat skull showed up next to Sans. Geno: So what's that, your stand? Sans: heh..with these gaster-blasters, you'll have a real blast. The Gaster-Blaster began to open it's mouth. Unexpectedly, it shot a laser blast from out its mouth, directly at Geno!! Geno: Woah!!! Geno narrowly avoided the blast, exploding behind him, destroying several trees. Geno landed back on the ground, with an intrigued look on his face. Geno: He's strong. I guess I'm gonna have to up my defenses then.. GENO BOOST! Geno then surrounded himself in a red aura, and a bunch of red arrows pointing upward appeared and disappeared. Geno: All right! Attack and Defense up. Let's do this! Geno then pointed his hand at Sans. In the palm of Geno's hand, a line split down the middle. His hand opened up to reveal, underneath his hand was a long black gun, as his hand folded into the rest of his arm. The gun began to charge up energy, and a ball of yellow light appeared in front of the tip. While Geno was doing this, Sans shot five different bones at Geno. Geno saw this and ran at Sans while still charging his blast. Geno avoided the first bone by hopping over it. The second one Geno caught and threw at the third one, knocking them into pieces and then, Geno shot the Star Blast he had been charging up to blow through the last two bones, going straight at Sans. Sans gestured and the lone Gaster-Blaster got in front of the blast, disintegrating it. Sans: my gaster-blaster is dead. well, here, have some more! Sans then snapped his fingers seven times, and seven new Gaster-Blasters showed up. Sans proceeded to send them all to chase Geno. They all began chasing Geno around while Geno ran alongside them. One of them tried to ram into Geno, but Geno jumped over it and grabbed it. Geno then threw it at another Gaster-Blaster and shot a Star Blast at the two of them killing both of them. He then shot a Rocket Punch at another, crushing its skull. Geno reattached his arm and shot off two of his fingers to deal with the other ones. The Gaster-Blasters tried to shoot at the rocket fingers, but they simply avoided the blasts and chased after the Blasters. Whill Geno was directing his fingers, Sans slowly crept up behind him with a Gaster-Blaster floating near him. Mario Kart 64 - Raceways [Eurobeat Remix by Dominic Ninmark Sans: well, it's been terrible. now burn in hell! Sans fired the Gaster-Blaster's laser beam at Geno from 5 feet away!! Geno quickly turned around and saw it coming straight at him!! Geno had little time to react. He quickly boosted himself again with Geno Boost again and smacked away the blast!! Geno reattached the rocket fingers to his hand, and Sans and him stared down. Sans slowly started to sweat. He wiped away the beads. Sans: you...*pant* may be strong...but...i won't stop...until i avenge my brother. Geno:... Sans the gestured the remaining Gaster-Blasters and made one of them ram into Geno super quickly, knocking him away. They then began to chase after the flying Geno, alongside some new bones. Sans lifted his hand, and Geno stopped. Sans was using his telekinesis. He slammed Geno into the ground, and summoned bones around the downed Geno. Geno saw this and jumped up, making all of the bones crash into each other. Geno looked around and he was....surrounded by Gaster-Blasters... Geno: Oh sh- BOOM!!! The Gaster-Blasters all fired their laser beams from their mouths, all colliding and causing a gigantic explosion!! When the dust cleared.....Geno....was still alive! Albeit a little smokey.. Geno: Guess that Geno Boost worked out... Sans: n-no way.. how is he not dead?? Geno: So you like lasers, huh? Then, I've got something for that. Geno transformed his left hand into a gun again. He then pointed it at the dumbfounded Sans. The gun began to suck in air particles and charge up energy, making it glow with blue energy. One single red star appeared near the top of Geno's head. Sans regained his composure and lifted his hand up in the air, surrounding himself in a protective cage of bones. Gaster-Blasters surrounded themselves around the cage to protect him. Meanwhile, Geno had two red stars over his head, going on three. THE CHARGING HAD FINISHED!! Geno: GENO BEAM!!! Geno pointed the gun towards Sans and fired a massive blue laser beam!!! The beam came into contact with the cage, causing a massive blue explosion!!! KABOOOOOM!! When the smoke cleared, the Gaster-Blasters were gone, likely disintegrated. The bone cage, now blackened from the blast, fell over and crumbled into ashes. Sans was...nowhere to be seen. Geno's arm gun folded back up, transforming back into a hand. Geno looked around. Geno: Did I get him? Just then.......a bone from out of nowhere zipped at Geno and hit him in the back!! Geno got knocked over. When he got up, he was face to face with Sans! He seemed fine. Although he was a little tired. He wiped sweat across from his forehead. Sans was standing atop a Gaster-Blaster. He summoned more Gaster-Blasters to attack. Geno ran away and was trying to avoid the laser blasts. Mega Man X3 Opening Remix Geno (thinking): I can't seem to hit him...WAIT! That's it! He must always dodge because he has bad defenses! I'll try to catch him off guard.. Geno was cornered by two Gaster-Blasters, one in the front and one in the back. They both began to charge up their laser beams. They fired them at Geno, but Geno jumped over it at the last second, making them blast each other. Sans summoned bones surrounding Geno fron the top, but Geno transformed both of his hands into guns and blasted all of them as they were coming at him. Geno saw another flurry of bones coming at him, this time horizontally, but Geno hopped onto them and began running on them! Geno charged up energy in his hand gun. He hopped off of of the bones and pointed the gun at Sans, atop his Gaster-Blaster! HE FIRED HIS BLAST!! Sans summoned a bone and they both exploded when they came in contact with each other. Sans summoned another bone while Geno was open, knocking him down to the ground. When Geno looked up, there was an entire army of Gaster-Blasters around Sans!!! Geno stood up and faced Sans. Sans: this is where you end...since you don't look like a human, your red friend will have to do.. Geno.......said nothing. All he did...was lift both of his hands towards the sky. Sans didn't notice it, but a small sphere of energy began to appear in Geno's hands. Sans directed his Gaster-Blasters to attack. They all began to charge up their lasers...but..Geno stood there with a smirk on his face. Sans: huh?? Geno: The only one who's gonna lose...is you!! GENO BLAST!!! Geno flung his hands towards the ground. Suddenly, in the sky, rainbow colored beams of light rained from the sky, incinerating anything they touched!! Many, many Gaster-Blasters were killed, the remaining ones getting blasted by Geno's Star Blasts! The rays of light caused all sorts of damage to the surrounding area, battering Snowdin in explosions. When the dust cleared, Geno stood there...staring down against....Sans! He was alive! But at this point, Sans was exhausted from the battle. Sans: look..maybe there's a peacful resolution to all this....so...put away your gun...and maybe this will be a lot easier. Geno stared at Sans. This guy had been ready to kill him moments ago..Geno was suspicious..but he had to act like he wasn't. Geno: Are you sure? Fine... Geno put away his hand gun, and it folded back into his hand. He raised his hand to shake Sans'. Sans: heh...sorry about that..but i wanna say something.. Geno: What? Sans: get....geeeeeeeeeeeet dunked on!!! Just then, Sans summoned a cage around Geno! It slowly began to close in!! Sans: you thought i would help you? you're even more naive than i though. Geno: Don't think it's over just yet. Meta Crystal Remix (VS Metal Mario) - Super Smash Bros. Geno transformed both of his hands into guns and fired a Geno Beam from both of them, tearing trough the bones. Geno hopped out, only to be hit in the back by sans, now moving around at high speeds. Sans teleported to the side. Geno tried to attack him, but Sans teleported somewhere else close by. Geno smiled to himself. Geno (thinking): Alright, I got him into the open. Now, I gotta predict where he will be, not where he is. Geno lifted his hand up into the air. Suddenly, wind slowly began to spiral around it, and energy began spiraling around it as well. Within seconds, Geno had a disk of light in his hand. His other hand transformed into a gun. he began to charge up a Star Blast to fire at Sans. Sans stood there. Geno fired the Star Blast at Sans!! As expected, Sans dodged it and teleported somewhere else. Geno: NOW!!! GENO WHIRL!!! Geno threw the deadly light disk incredibly quickly at what appeared to be nothing! but..Sans teleported right in front of the disk!! It was too late for Sans to move! Geno had predicted right where he was going to be!! Sans: oh shi.. But Sans never got to finish that sentence. With ease, the light disk cleaved perfectly through Sans, cutting him clean in half!! The light in Sans' eyes died, as he did as well, the Geno Whirl doing a pefect 9,999 points of damage!! But Geno wasn't done yet. He did a backflip and transformed himself into a cannon. There was an orange glow inside the barrel of the cannon! Geno: GENO FLASH!!! He shot out a massive ball of fire, incinerating the two halves of Sans that were still in the air!! This act caused a massive crater to be born. The only thing left of Sans was a tiny piece of blue cloth, which fluttered away in the wind. Geno stood there, viewing the massive crater. Then, he went inside to Grillby's, to go talk to Mario. K.O!! Post-Analysis Waltz of The Forest Remix - Super Mario RPG Boomstick: Woah! Now that was an epic fight! Right, Sans? Sans? (Silence) Boomstick: Oh, right. He's dead. Well, let's talk about what happened. While Sans may have been as smart as Geno, the Star Warrior had everything else. Like...EVERYTHING ELSE. Wiz: Sans really hasn't shown anything as impressive as knocking out somebody with a force of 2.4 Megatons. Like, seriously. That's insane. Also, Sans also had way worse durability, only having one point of life. but Geno was able to take hits from Smithy, who destroyed a gigantic factory. Boomstick: Oh, and before you start saying "Oh but couldn't Sans dodge everything Geno threw at him?", well...you'd be wrong. Yes, Sans is faster than Frisk, who dodged lightning (220,000 Miles per hour), Geno is faster than MARIO, who kept up with Bowser's Koopa Car. Bowser's Koopa Car was able to fly from the home planet to the center of the Galaxy, 3 MILLION TIMES LIGHT SPEED! That is nearly 900 BILLION MILES PER HOUR!! GENO IS 4 BILLION TIMES FASTER!! Wiz: And, before you say "what about his KR?", well, that's if Sans could even hit Geno. With his insanely ridiculous speed, he could definitely dodge the Gaster-Blaster Lasers. And there's the fact that most of Geno's attacks are light based, meaning they are made of light, and as such, should be as fast as light. And if you though Sans would fall asleep, then no. Geno would actually be able to kill Sans before he got tired enough!! Boomstick: So, in short, Geno had the speed, strength, excellent reaction speed and durability to win. Sorry Undertale Fans, but it just looked like Sans had Ge*NO* chance of victory!! Wiz: The winner is Geno. Advantages And Disadvantages Geno (Winner) + Stronger + Faster +More Durable + Faster Attacks + Couldn't be affected by KR because he was too fast. + All of his attacks would one shot Sans = Intelligence Sans (Loser) = Intelligence - Weaker - Slower - Less durable - Slower attacks - Couldn't affect Geno with KR because he was just too fast. - All of Geno's attacks could one shot Sans. Next Time.. Goku VS Sonic is being worked on, so look foward to that! If There Was A ScrewAttack Score.. Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPG vs WRPG' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 1 Category:Sharaku Jr. Bonus Episodes Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Glass Cannon Themed Death Battles